The invention relates to a bayonet fastening suitable for connecting two pipeline components, in particular connecting elements, wherein the pipeline components to be connected comprise a cylindrical receiving part and the second pipeline component has an insertion part which can be inserted in the receiving part.
Pipelines in particular in the area of drinking water are produced today in many cases from plastics material, with the exception of the connecting elements such as, for example, distributors, valves, etc., these being produced, as a rule, from a metal material. Irrespective of whether the connecting element is produced from a copper alloy, a different metal substance or plastics material, the connecting elements are usually screw-connected to the pipeline, in the case of plastics material threads an additional sealing element such as, for example, an O-ring seal being also incorporated as the plastics material thread itself is not sealing or is not sufficient for sealing. In order to obtain approval for use of the drinking water, the connecting elements have consequently to be connected to the system in accordance with DVGW W 534 (German Association for Gas and Water Applications) and have a sealing connecting thread which meets the prerequisites of DIN Standard EN 10226-1, which does not permit connection to the drinking water system by means of a sealing plastic materials thread. Installation by means of a threaded connection is very expensive as the thread has to be provided with a sealing compound prior to screw-connection in order then to be able to be screw-connected in a sealing manner. In addition, a tool is required for the assembly of a connecting element which has a thread for fastening, as well as also the tightening torque in the case of such connections is always different, which is a further disadvantage of a screw-connection.
In addition, connections also exist between connecting elements and pipelines which dispense with a thread and are connectable together by means of a type of quick acting closure. EP 1 106 896 B1 discloses a plug-in connection which latches-in and is locked by pushing the components together in an axial manner, the plug-in connection being radially resilient or freely rotatable.
DE 10 2005 058 161 A1 describes a quick acting closure for the area of plumbing for connecting a line element and a connecting piece, the connection being generated by an annular body with a modifiable cross section which latches into a groove. The connecting parts are fixed together axially as a result, but cannot be rotated freely in a radial manner with respect to one another.
The disadvantage of the two previously mentioned documents is that the connections are not positionable in a radial manner and consequently do not achieve radial positive locking. In addition, when coupling the plug-in connection from EP 1 106 896 B1, it is not possible to ascertain whether the fastening is correctly latched in. A further weak point of the plug-in connection is that as a result of the lack of radial positive locking, the connection can be opened in an unwanted manner by vibrations.
EP 2 228 582 A1 discloses a liquid distributor made of plastics materials which is connected to the pipeline by means of a slotted ring. Disadvantages of this solution are the high production costs and the inconvenient method of assembly.
It is the object of the invention to propose an apparatus which enables a simple and rapidly mountable connection between the pipeline and the pipeline component as well as provides a reliable, tight connection which corresponds to approval regulations DVG W 534 and also withstands the required pressure and tensile test.